


Jercy

by Evilgoodposeidon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilgoodposeidon/pseuds/Evilgoodposeidon
Summary: Awkward sex between two inexperienced boys





	Jercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Stories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).



Percy held Jason by his jaw, deepening the kiss and not even caring if the younger boy was kissing back. But to the other Demigod's amazement, his roommate pressed his own lips against Percy's.

He couldn't just let it stop there.

No, Percy was going to wreck his reputation he should go all the way rather than half asked. Percy's hands slid down the boy's sides and held onto his hips. The pair fell back against the bathroom door and shut it with a small bang.

Jason was a pretty good kisser, which shouldn't have really surprised Percy, considering who his Father is. It was just that despite his appearance, he really didn't seem like somebody who had a lot of experience in these types of situations. But maybe it was just another mysterious piece of Jason that you had to unravel yourself. And Percy intended to unravel quite a bit of the blond.

A minute or so had passed and Percy easily slipped his tongue past Jason's parted lips. He could feel the boy take a shallow breath. Percy held him steady against the door, gently moving his hands beneath the blond's green T-shirt. Here he could feel that shallow breathing, every slow inhale and exhale Jason exhausted from his lungs. Percy stroked up and down his roommates fit form, getting a strange sense of arousal purely from how Jason's skin always seemed crackle & spark at Percy's touch. He figured it was safe enough to take another bold step and picked up the edge of Jason's baggy shirt, moving it up and sliding it over the boy's head. Percy dropped it to the tiled floor and blinked for a moment.

Jason was still breathing heavily. The other boy's eyes were adjusted enough in the dark to see that pale, half aroused, half frightened expression. It was the first moment since the whole thing began that Percy had paused to think.

"I-I don't know what came over me, Jason. I'm sorry."

The blond flushed red again. "W-why…"

"I dunno. I just. . . couldn't control myself. I don't know what's happening to me!" Percy said with a frustrated sigh.

Jason shook his head. "That's not what I was going to ask, Percy."

Percy looked at him. "It wasn't?"

Jason shook his head again. "No. And if you hadn't have interrupted me, then you would have known that I was going to ask: Why did you stop?"

Big, Sky-blue eyes bore into Percy's darker Sea-green ones. There was a shiny tint to them in the shadows.

Jason bit into his lower lip, which was red and slightly swollen from their kissing. If he were to look into a mirror just then, he knew that his eyes would have been darkened from the Desire he was feeling just then. His cheekbones were tinted scarlet, and he was still breathing deeply.

Percy knew that he had permission to continue. The question was, how far could he go? Percy, himself wasn't a virgin (Annabeth had taken care of that little problem) but he was certain that for all his looks, Jason was still innocent. At least with other males anyway.

Percy advanced on his roommate for a second time. The blond wrapped his tanned arms around Percy's torso, leaning up to kiss him again. It was more passionate, if even possible, than before.

Percy brought Jason down onto the floor, settling the blond onto his lap. He blushed as he settled himself over Percy's hips, and the flush deepened when he sat down too far and his cock had rubbed against the other boy's.

"Sorry." Jason mumbled, sitting up a little bit.

Percy just smiled, running his hands up and down his roommate's sides and hips. "It's ok…if this is…?" he slowly pulled down Jason's pajama pants.

The blond stopped him, putting his own hands onto the waist band of the green and blue plaid fabric. Panic began to show in Jason's blue eyes, as though he had just realized what was going on. Seeing Jason freeze up made Percy freeze as well, ending up with the both of them clinging to the blonds' pajama pants.

"Take them off."

Percy blinked a couple dozen times, before a smile graced his features at the sudden commanding tone that Jason had used on him .

He slid off the pants.

For some reason, Percy really wasn't all that surprised that Jason hadn't been wearing any sort of underwear beneath them. Jason was now sitting exposed, very very exposed, over Percy's hips. The tanned flesh on his body was blushing a dark pink. Never before had Percy ever felt so attracted to anybody in his whole life, not even Calypso. Nor had this type intimacy lasted so long. He felt as though he could spend days, if not weeks, just touching every inch of the boy straddling his hipbones. And with his rands resting on the young mans hips, Percy felt like he was in control, when during those night in his hidden daydreams, he hadn't. The sense of control, made him even more aroused. At least that is until Jason bent down, almost nuzzling Percy's crotch against his cheek.

Percy felt those sparks shoot up his spine.

Jason pulled down Percy's dark blue boxers and let them stay on his thighs. He kept his head inclined, and licked the underbelly of Percy's throbbing cock.

Several thousand more volts charged up Percy's nerves. It wasn't making any sense him. Annabeth had done the exact same thing to him before, but it hadn't felt this good. Nor had it made him feel so alive all those other times that she had done it. But those thought's were immediately discharged from his head when Jason began to lick the same path, up and down Percy's shaft. He flicked his tongue against the head, moving it back and forth against the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that had begun to pool around the head. This made Percy gasp slightly, which shocked him. He never made these types noises with Annabeth, not even once.

Jason just continued. Slowly he slid Percy's dick into his mouth, pushing more before having to stop. He got more than half of it inside his throat before pulling back. Jason looked away, sparks of frustration running through his spiky hair.

"W-what's wrong?" Percy whispered, still in awe it was even happening at all.

Jason folded his arms. "I can't do it. I've never done this before."

"You were doing just fine from my view point."

"No, I wasn't! I couldn't even fit most of it in!" Jason said

"There isn't a law that says you have to fit it all in." Percy said softly, but Jason wasn't budging. "Hmm…come here."

Percy was gesturing to between his parted thighs. Jason's sky-blue eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets. "W-why?"

Percy roped the boy in by his waist. Once Jason was rested up against his leg, Percy stroked his hand along the upper part of his roommate's thigh. He pushed it back a little and Jason took the hint, raising his hips and opening his legs more. Gently Percy rubbed the tip of his index finger around Jason's tight entrance.

It was then that something dawned on Percy.

He reached into the cabinet behind them and rummaged through it, pulling out a really old bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't either of theirs, if memory served correctly it belonged to Piper's half-brother Mitchell, but that really didn't matter now.

Percy coated his fingers with the scented lotion (rose, really?). Again he ran his fingertip over Jason's hole, dipping it in and out slowly. Every time Percy made his finger go in a little more. The blond arched his back slightly, wincing at the odd feeling. For some reason, that aroused Percy even more. For some reason, there was this strange kind of thrill in playing with someone who had never been touched in this way before. Knowing that he was the first, Percy felt even more powerful than he did before, insanely so.

He pushed his index finger into Jason completely before pulling it back a little so he could insert his middle one as well. The blonds' tight muscles nearly screamed at being stretched. But Jason didn't make any loud noises, just these small yelps every now & again that Percy found so adorable that he had to resist the urge to just take Jason right then & there. Three fingers seemed to be Jason's breaking point. The other boy began to rock his wrist, thrusting his hand in a little bit. The tips of his fingers pressed up against Jason's prostrate several times, making the blonds' eyes squeeze shut tight as he moaned softly into Percy's ear.

Very slowly, Percy took out each one of his fingers and wiped them on his thigh. He brought his best-friend in for another kiss. He went to lick at Jason's lips to kiss him deeper, but the Jason stopped him.

"Percy…" he trailed off.

"Erm…too far? I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying your sorry! Please. . .?" Jason closed his legs almost shyly, turning his head to look down at the tiled floor. Percy couldn't help notice the blondes stiff cock before his stomach shadowed it.

"So. . .not too far?"

Jason looked back up. "Not far enough."

"We can't do it yet, not in here." Percy looked around at the small bathroom.

The blond stood up and peeked around the Campsite as if expecting some stranger to be standing there waiting. Percy looked out too.

Without needing to agree, the two boys sprinted across the campsite, and into Cabin 3. The Cabin was as dark & empty as it was before. Ignoring this, Percy clapped his hands and some of the lights in the Cabin came on. Then, taking Jason's hand in his, Percy led Jason onto his bid, sitting down on the silk covers. Jason looked down for a moment, suddenly frightened of what he knew was about to happen. Then Percy sat up on his knee's from his position on the floor, and reached forward and grabbed Jason's cock.

Jason gasped when he felt the icy fingers grasp him, digging his fingers into the covers.

The room was as dark and as empty as before. He guided Jason to his bed, sitting down on the covers. The blonde boy looked down for a moment, frightened again. Percy sat up on his knees, reaching forward to rub Jason's cock. The blond gasped, digging his nails into his palms. He moved Percy's hand away and sat over his hips instead.

Percy touched his own cock, knowing he had to last long enough to make this at least OK for Jason. He pulled the boy's narrow hips closer, slowly edging him down while holding his own dick by the base.

He let go of Jason.

"You need to adjust yourself…" Percy said kindly, trying to hide the anxiety that he was feeling. Feeling how tight Jason was on his fingers just made the thought of Jason's tight ass on his cock insanely hot.

The blond nodded, opening himself up wide before moving down onto the head. He yelped and moved up. "I-I can't."

"You can Jace. . . I know that it hurt's but you have to. . ."

Jason bit his lip in pain, which was becoming a real habit, sweat beading on his forehead.

He slid the head back inside himself. Percy couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips, he hadn't ever felt anything this tight before! Jason slid down more, the precum on Percy's cock lubricating the ride a little bit. He let out a small groan as he stretched apart.

Percy rubbed at his lover's hips, murmuring at how well the blond was doing, how good it was going to feel if he just sat down. The moment felt like long hours instead of short minutes. Finally Jason had filled himself with Percy's cock. The feeling of it pulsating inside of him was completely unreal. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure when Percy hadn't even moved yet.

"It does hurt…but I don't c-care…" Jason whimpered, bouncing down a little for emphasis.

That small bounce had almost made Percy burst. "Easy baby…" he realized the slip, but Jason didn't say anything. In fact he just smiled.

Slowly the Son of Poseidon rocked his hips upwards, his cock moving deeper inside his lover's body. Percy only went faster when Jason asked. The heat that was clenched around his dick was enough him to cum, his whole body was screaming painfully for release. But he willed himself to hold onto the erection, at the same time pushing faster & harder inside Jason. The moans pouring from the blond only made Percy aim deeper, forcing the other boy's hipbones down with each one of his thrusts.

"Percy…" Jason murmured softly. His eyes blue were closed tight.

Just by watching that, hearing it, feeling the wave of intensity wash over him, Percy's release burst inside Jason. He made a mewling sound as the warm seed flushed out inside him. Percy kept thrusting for his lover, long soft strokes upwards. Jason began to moan sweetly again, cumming a few moments later against his own stomach.

 

"Well that was fun"


End file.
